


Good night, guv

by Tressa



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E05 Asbo sleeping at Kev’s. Alternative ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, guv

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Спокойной ночи, шеф](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669534) by [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4). 



> So, guys, this is a translation of one of the Russian fics. I haven't found a beta, so there are probably lots of mistakes, because English is not my first language, hell, it's not even my second one! So if you find some mistakes and point them to me, I'll be most grateful. Enjoy! Kudos and comments are love.

[](http://fastpic.ru) [](http://fastpic.ru)

Kev wakes up because of the door’s creaking.

“Asbo?”

“Yeah,” the dark shape peels itself off the doorframe.

“Something happened?” Kev is half asleep, but even his sleep-addled brain tells him that everything is fine, otherwise there would have been running, and shouting, and telephone ringing. And Asbo wouldn’t have looked as a puppy, who wants to be let on the bed. It must be something trifle, like sleeplessness or a lack of the toilet paper. 

“You can’t sleep?” he asks, but there’s no answer, so he tries to switch on the bedside lamp, when Asbo catches his hand and says:

“No, don’t, I was just thinking…” 

Kev waits for him to find words, slowly drifting back to sleep, because next thing that wakes him up is a kiss. He doesn’t even get what’s going on and jerks back on an instinct. 

“I am so sorry!” Asbo’s voice sounds loud and scared. He backs off the bed. “Sorry, guv, I don’t know what I was thinking. You just told me that you’ll be there… and I… Shit, I am sorry, I’ll leave.” 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” out of sheer habit Kev treats him as a scared victim and not as a guy, who just tried to kiss him. “Breathe.” 

You can’t really see anything in the dark, but Kev can clearly hear Asbo’s laboured breathing. He wakes up for real now and scratches his stubby chin. 

“I have totally misunderstood you, guv. And I am sorry, just don’t tell the guys, ok?” says Asbo. 

He heads to the door, with his shoulders hunched and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants. He is square built and stocky, and looks nothing like Mal or Trish. Something dark and dangerous makes Kev ask him with malice:

“And what was that you wanted?”

He could have kissed him back, what’s the big deal. He isn’t a bloody virgin. And a fine arse is a fine arse, no matter if it belongs to a blocke or a bird. Once he could even have fucked him, but not any more. Thanks to fucking jesus and two little bastards. What did he wanted to get, a kindergarten kiss on a cheek? Hate and hurt rise up like a bile, making him spit the words out: 

“What did you expect, Asbo? Don’t you know why Trish left me? What is it you want?”

“I…” He stops and turns around, hands still in the pockets. “I know…”

“Get the fuck off,” says Kev bitterly, and turning on his back, when he hears Asbo’s words.

“I want to suck you off.”

Kev doesn’t need to see Asbo to know that there’s a grimace on his face. He always makes faces, knitting his pale eyebrows together and wrying his mouth when he is embarased or upset. But at least he stopped apologizing. Pain and humiliation slosh inside Kevin, threatening to pour over the brim. He knows what it’s like to shove his sores in people’s faces. That’s all that is left for him for fuck's sake, because that’s what he's got for doing his work and risking his life. 

“Is that’s so?” says Kev. “Then have at it.” 

He makes show of throwing away his blanket and taking off his briefs.  
He feels like crying, because of the self pity, pointless and impotent rage, putrid shame and because he is hurting Asbo, who doesn’t deserve it.

Asbo comes back. He stays a bit at the bedside and then switches on a lamp. He throws side glances at Kev, pressing his lips together, kneels at the bed and tentatively touches purple ridges of Kev's scars. 

"Don't you fucking dare to feel pity for me! Don't you dare, stupid wanker. You wanted to suck, then do it, and don't stare at me as at some stupid painting or something," Kev wants to scream, but he chokes on those words, when Asbo lays his face on his thigh. His eyes are closed, and his eyelashes throw shadows, making the bags under his eyes look even darker. He always has bags under his eyes, as if he has been crying his eyes out or drinking too much. He rubs his face along Kev's scars, hides his face in his groin, where Kev’s misshapen, limp and scarred excuse for a dick is, as if this is what he always dreamt of doing: to lie with his face on an impotent.

Kevin wants to tell him that he doesn't feel shit, but he keeps quiet. He watches with awe how Asbo kisses him so tenderly, the way he rubs him with his nose, takes Kev’s soft dick in his mouth, kneads Kev’s belly and chest under the t-shirt. 

And the miracle doesn’t happen, Kev’s dick doesn’t get hard in that warm mouth, but Kev feels that sweet arousal, like a current streaming under his skin and he starts breathing heavily. It may all just be in his head, but who the hell cares?  
He sees that Asbo starts fidgeting and tries to rub himself at the bed’s edge.

“I…” says Kev, “let me give you a hand.”

“No…” says Asbo, who looks drunk and half crazed. He shakes his head and keeps fiddling with Kev’s dick. “I want you.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nooo,” drawls Asbo, “you do have fingers.”

“You want me to fingerbang you?” his mouth gets dry and Kev tries to swallow his nerves. He hasn’t fuck anybody since the fire, even with his fingers, though Trish tried to put his hand into her panties several times.

“Yeah…” Asbo nods. “Can you do that?”

“Well, my fingers are still functional.” Kev wiggles them to make a point. 

Asbo laughs awkwardly and starts undressing. 

“The light,” he points to the lamp. “Turn off the light.”

“That’s not fair,” Kev tells him, because it’s not fair.

“Please?” Asbo makes puppy eyes and Kev doesn’t stop him when the light goes off. 

“Please, don’t tell me that you are a virgin,” he moves to the side making place for Asbo and putting on his briefs.

“Am not.” Asbo lies down on his back pushing Kev with his shoulder and a thigh, then suddenly he realizes that he's still has his boxers on and starts taking them off in an awkward haste. When he is finally naked in front of Kev he is red as a beet from embarrassment. 

“Come on, relax,” Kev chuckles quietly. He caresses Asbo’s leg, threads his fingers through the thick hairs around his dick. Asbo is not slim like Mel or Kev himself. He has a soft belly and a thick uncut cock. He almost moans when Kev fists his dick, but he clenches tight when Kev pushes a spit slick finger into him.

“Shush,” Kev whispers, putting his hand on Asbo's throat and moving his fingers. “Come on, let me in.”

He licks Asbo's lips and Asbo catches his tongue, the kiss is sloppy and so far from perfect, but Asbo finally relaxes into it, letting Kev's finger in. Kev doesn't know shit about prostate, he's never tried to find it in his own arse and he isn't going to start looking for it now.  
He just fucks him with two fingers, where it's soft, hot and bottomless. Asbo jerks and rotates his thighs, groans when the fingers miss the spot and shouts when they hit it. He fists his own dick with such rough, quick movements, that Kev half expect to see the smoke coming.

“Come on, babe, come for me!” Kev urges him, his voice rough, hand moving between Asbo's sweaty thighs, and when Asbo finally comes it feels like it was for both of them.

***  
When Kev returns from the bathroom after washing his hands, Asbo has already put his boxers on and sits on the bed, looking sullen and cautious.

"Go take a shower" says Kev, nodding at the door. Terrible tension is gone, his heart beats steadily and his body is full of half forgotten lazy bliss.

"Thanks," says Asbo and stays where he was. But as soon as Kev lays down, he stretches at his side.

"Go and take a shower" Kev smiles and pets him. "You are sticky. And then come back to me."

"Ok" mumbles Asbo in agreement and goes to the bathroom. 

Kev looks at the ceiling, he smiles while tossing and turning, trying to make himself comfortable. Asbo comes back, he smells fresh and is warm and soft. He puts his head on Kev’s shoulder and tentatively kisses him on the corner of the mouth. Kev kisses him in return and pets short hairs on the back of his head.

“Good night, guv?” Asbo asks him for some reason.

“Good night,” says Kev, “Dennis.”


End file.
